


Stiles' Unorthodox Anger Management Program

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Stiam - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unorthodox anger management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's noticed Liam is more easily angered lately. After a mishap at Lacrosse practice, he employ's Stiles' help to train Liam from getting mad since he refuses to take his IED medication.</p><p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Unorthodox Anger Management Program

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was surfing the prompts on Tumblr for a one-shot to do and this one caught my attention. I don't normally write smut, but I figured if others can be shameless in writing it, then so can I. Hopefully this is what they wanted, though. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like smut, or don't like Stiam, then go. Turn back now and run like the wind, because this fic wasn't written for you. If you do like smut, then I hope this is to your standards. I'm not quite sure where I stand on the writing more smut front, but I was pretty sure as I was writing this that I could create a horcrux when I was finished. Somehow Stiles turned incredibly kinky, but it makes for a few good chuckles!

Scott kept his eye on Liam at all times; as his alpha, he had to. When he bit Liam to save him, he knew that taking responsibility for the new wolf would be a repercussion of it, but then he found out about his Intermittent Explosive Disorder. IED was definitely _not_ something that mixed well with lycanthropy, as Stiles was exceedingly quick to point out, but Liam seemed to have been getting better at controlling his outbursts. But something has been on the young beta's mind lately. Scott could _feel_ it, but he wasn't quite sure if it was really his place to pry.

And then he stormed up to Greenberg, yanked the helmet off of his head, and punched him in the nose hard enough that Coach could hear the 'crunch' on the other side of the field.

"Are you blind or just a fucking idiot, Greenberg?!" Liam shouted as he stood over his fallen teammate, "I swear, if you don't learn how to pass a damn ball properly then the next time I'll pass my foot up your dirty, smelly a--"

"Ho-ho! Okay, buddy!" Stiles intervened with a nervous chuckle as he ran up to Liam and patted his shoulder. He grimaced at Greenberg's bloody nose and winced apologetically, "You'll have to forgive him, Greenberg. He's..." he paused to look at Liam, "well, he's just had a bad day."

"No, I haven't," Liam denied before he gestured to Greenberg, "he's just an idiot."

"Yeah, and so are you if you've never heard of the term, 'lawsuit', buddy," Stiles whispered into his ear before he steered Liam away from Greenberg and toward Scott.

Letting out an exasperated sigh as he spotted his alpha, Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Look, I don't need some lecture stuffed with platitudes, alright? I just... I can't take my meds until _after_ practice, so my IED's got me a little on edge."

"You call that 'a little'?" Stiles retorted in skepticism before he looked to Scott, "I don't think _this_ is going to work," he said as he waved his hands around Liam, "not if he's going to Hulk out everytime someone does something he doesn't like."

"It's not like I want to be this way!" Liam snapped before he closes his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Scott cocked his brow as his eyes lowered from Liam's face to his tightly clenched fists. He scowled sympathetically before he gently patted his beta's arm, "Liam, why don't you go cool off in the showers, alright?"

The young wolf opened his eyes and nodded to his alpha before he dropped his head shamefully and headed off for the locker room. Scott turned to watch him walk away, waiting until he was out of earshot before he said, "I'm worried about him."

"Yeah," Stiles replied with a soft scoff, "you and anyone else with a nose--which is everybody."

"Can you talk to him?" Scott asked as he turned back around to look at his best friend pleadingly, ignoring his sarcasm. He bit back a sigh as he continued, "I'd do it, but I think I've run out of things to say."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Remember when I first became a werewolf and I couldn't control the shift? You taught me how to."

"Yeah, Scott, but that was because your wolf enhanced your responsiveness to anger; we're talking about a disorder here. Remember how pissed you felt when your wolf was trying to take control? Yeah, well that's probably Liam whenever his IED kicks in--werewolfitude aside," Stiles replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please, Stiles?" Scott quietly begged as he turned on the puppy eyes, "I don't care what you do--just help me help him, _please_."

The two of them had a stare-off for a couple of minutes before Stiles finally closed his eyes and huffed out a sigh of resignation, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll Obi-Wan your PMS wolf pup."

"He doesn't have PMS..."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles muttered as he walked off toward the locker room before he shouted back to Scott, "Tell Coach I'm not feeling well!"

 

"Liam..." Stiles called out in a singsong voice as he entered the locker room, "you still in here?" He scanned each aisle of lockers as he made his way to the showers. When he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of Liam's backside. His jaw dropped slightly as his lips formed an 'o', his eyes watching the water cascade down the werewolf's muscled back and into the cleft of his buttocks.

Liam slowly turned the water off and grabbed the towel he placed nearby, drying his hair with it before he wrapped it around his waist and turned to look at Stiles. He spoke calmly, "I'm fine now. I don't... I don't need you guys stalking me every second."

"I'm not stalking you," Stiles replied as he crossed his arms, "but we can't always be around to intervene when you flip out, either." When Liam didn't respond, he sighed and continued, "When Scott became a werewolf, I taught him how to control his heart rate so he wouldn't shift uncontrollably."

Liam scoffed gently, "And you think that's what my problem is?"

"No, but it's part of it." Stiles scratched the back of his neck, "Get dressed; I'm taking you to my place."

"There's nothing you can do that will help me control it," Liam countered before he uttered under his breath, "I'm a lost cause."

Stiles walked up to him and put his hands on Liam's damp shoulders, "Look at me," he said quietly, waiting patiently for the younger teen to follow his order. When he finally did, Stiles looked directly into his eyes and said, "A cause is only lost when people give up on it."

Liam clenched his jaw then cleared his throat, "Well, thanks, but...," he rubbed some of the water away from his nose, "do you mind continuing this conversation when I'm less nude?"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked back toward the lockers and took a right towards the door. He paused in his tracks, his eyes widening with glee as his lips curved into a maniacal grin. Of course, why didn't he think of it before? 

He craned his head in Liam's direction and called out, "Hey, Liam? Why don't you just finish practice and get Scott to drop you off at my place? I've got a couple errands I need to run?"

"I can just ride with," Liam said from behind him, making Stiles jump and back up clumsily into the row of lockers behind him.

"Are you--holy crap--," Stiles took a second to calm down from his near heart attack before he replied, "It's...kind of personal?"

Liam nodded with an understanding shrug, "Kay."

Stiles smirked before he left, the plan already forming perfectly in his mind. He just needed to get things set up...

 

\------------------------------------

 

About an hour and a half later, Stiles was spinning in his computer chair with a dull look on his face. He hadn't thought about getting it done so quickly and now he was bored. At least Scott should be bringing him by any minute now, but he supposed it could be worst. Although his genius plan was beginning to look a little murky...

"Stiles?!" Liam called out as he entered the house.

"Upstairs!" Stiles called back as relief flooded his features. Alright, so now all he had to do was dig a little and then steer Liam into a massively angry rage--or try to, if his plan worked.

Liam smiled as he entered the bedroom, "So, Scott told me the details of how you trained him." His smile faded in concern, "You're not...going to pelt me with balls, are you?"

Stiles snickered and shook his head, "No, not yet anyway; we're going to focus on your IED. You do well controlling it most of the time, but if you're going to skip your medication to play then you need to know how to control it in escalated situations."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Stiles shrugged, "I think you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a fighter, Liam, but you keep letting it win. Someone once told me, 'if you're going through hell, keep going.'."

Liam narrowed his eyes, "Pretty sure I said 'no more lectures'."

"I'm not going to lecture, dude." His friendly smile faded as he stood up from the chair and walked around Liam to shut the door. He sneakily poured the mountain ash out of the small pouch in his hand along the doorway, sealing the room shut--to Liam, anyway.

"Uh, what're you doing, Stiles?" Liam asked as he turned around to face him, missing Stiles slipping the empty pouch into his pocket. 

"Sealing you in so you can't get out," he replied nonchalantly before he spared Liam a look over his shoulder, "Can't risk a pissed off werewolf running around town in broad daylight."

"You're locking yourself in with me...to piss me off?"

"Oh, I'm not locked in; just you," Stiles replied with a grin. "But, like I said before, you don't give yourself enough credit. When you start feeling angry, you need to find something to distract your mind, to physically vent it out."

"That's why I play lacrosse."

"You can't play lacrosse twenty-four hours a day," Stiles countered wth an eye roll. "Why do you have to be so serious all the time? You need to get laid." He considered the thought and nodded in agreement with it, "Yep, that's your problem."

"Wait, what?" Liam furrowed his brow as the scent of arousal filled his nostrils. His pupils dilated slightly before he shook it away. He slowly cocked an eyebrow, "Stiles? You're freaking me out."

"So soon? Gee, if that's all it takes, we've got our work cut out for us," Stiles grimaced sarcastically with a chuckle as Liam's brow furrowed. He reached behind himself and opened the door, just to be on the safe side.

As the two began to circle around the room, Stiles smirked again and said, "You won't hurt me, not unless you go wolf." His smirk fell as he watched Liam's chest start to rise and fall more rapidly, his face already starting to glisten with sweat. It wasn't anger that triggered his IED; it was a trigger response, like a defense mechanism of sorts.

Stiles walked up to Liam and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands down from the sides of his head. Liam didn't seem to register that Stiles was right in front of him as he shook his head and growled through clenched teeth, "Let me out..."

Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek in hesitation before he threw all caution to the wind and kissed him. He probably could have found a better tactic to test his theory, but time was limited. Thank God Lydia did it to him first.

Liam's breathing froze as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss for a second before he pulled away and whispered, "What the hell, Stiles?"

"It's a panic attack. Did you always have IED?"

Liam shook his head slowly, "No, not until my Dad..."

Stiles ran a hand through his own hair as he blew out a breath and said, "You attribute anger to your dad, so your brain automatically slips into panic mode to alert you, but then it's also forcing you to see red pretty quickly, right?"

"I guess, but I'm still pretty pissed." Liam crinkled his nose, "And your apparent arousal is reeking up the air."

Stiles shrugged as he gestured to Liam's crotch, "You're not looking that far off from it yourself. I told you, you needed to get laid-- especially if it only takes a kiss to get you going."

Liam sighed as he smelled another wave of arousal and softly growled, "What are you trying to do?"

Stiles smirked as he reached for the hem of Liam's shirt and pulled it over his head, then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm offering you a chance to get your anger out in a much more fun way than beating somebody into a pulp. If you don't want to, however, well, I guess I understand."

Liam's eyelids fluttered as his own arousal began to pique from all of the chemo signals that Stiles was giving off. He looked at him and sputtered, "Wait, you're for real?"

Stiles nodded, "It doesn't leave this bedroom, though." From past experience, he knew that Liam's wolf was subconsciously giving off pheromones to increase Stiles' level of arousal, but by this point he didn't care if it meant he would make progress with Liam.

He leaned in and locked lips with Liam again as his hands lightly trailed around his abdomen, eliciting a moan from him before he shook his head and said, "Stiles, I don't think--"

"Don't think, Liam," he replied as his hand ghosted down and grazed against his swollen bulge. He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to fuck your brains out 'til you can't distinguish one emotion from the other--and you're going to use your anger to wear my ass out."

He gently pushed Liam onto the bed before he undid his jeans and slid them off, allowing the werewolf's ever-swelling organ to perk up, tenting his boxers. Stiles started to suck on Liam's neck, eliciting more groans from him as he inched his way down, his left hand gently stroking Liam's member through his boxers the whole time.

"F-fuck, Stiles!" Liam groaned out as his breathing deepened, "please, don't stop now."

"Oh, I don't plan to," he chuckled in response as his mouth reached Liam's crotch. Stiles' head dipped down as he widened his mouth and locked his lips around the tip of Liam's dick through the boxers and swirled his tongue around it. Liam threw his head back with a mixture of a growl and a moan, "Stiles..."

Stiles hm'd around Liam's member before he pulled back and slowly pulled the boxers down, Liam's seven-inches springing free with a smack as it hit his abs. After another look up at Liam's expression, he finally dipped back down and engulfed just the tip inside his mouth. 

Liam's eyes clenched shut in ecstasy and he arched his back as he felt the wet heat surrounding his head as Stiles' tongue ran around it like it was a track. He clenched the bed sheets as Stiles moved lower, taking more of his cock until his lips met pubic hair and his throat was full of Liam's pole.

"Ffffuuuck!" he called out in a soft roar.

Stiles smirked as best as he could around the member before he started humming the tune of 'Carry On Wayward Son', which sent Liam into a full on spasm. The werewolf's eyes opened as they began to shine yellow, "Fuck, yes!"

After another minute of letting him enjoy the hummer, Stiles pulled off and began removing his clothes, returning Liam's lustful gaze with one of his own. He paused as he unbuttoned his jeans and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Still feeling angry?"

Liam slowly raised his eyebrows and stuttered, "I-I'm feeling something."

"Good," Stiles said matter-of-factly with a grin as he let his pants drop to his ankles before stepping out of them. After sparing another glance at Liam's prone naked body, he crossed the room and reached into the dresser to pull out some rope. 

He turned back, pausing to respond to Liam's concerned look, "The point of this is to teach you control of your anger, remember? Now, how am I going to do that if you can't control it and then rip me to bloody, meaty shreds?" He sighed as he looked back down at the rope, thumbing it absent-mindedly, "They're laced with a little wolfsbane, too; so you won't be able to snap them."

As he approached the bed, his brow furrowed seeing Liam visibly squirm. He cocked a small smirk as he leaned down to secure his left wrist, "Someone's into bondage, aren't we?" He ruffled Liam's hair before he got onto the bed, straddling his upper torso to reach over and secure the other wrist, "There we go."

"Uh, Stiles?" Liam asked as he examined his recently acquired bonds, "How exactly is sex going to help me control my anger?"

"Because anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side," he uttered in retort before he snickered at Liam's lost expression, "If you let your anger get the best of you, then the fun stops there. I'm _hoping_ that you'll start to associate the pleasure with keeping a cool head, kind of like reconditioning." He leaned down to bite gently on Liam's neck, ignoring his groan as he said, "So, be a good boy, Liam...because I _really_ wanna go all...night... _long_."

Liam's moan got caught in his throat as he nodded excitedly, "I'll be good; promise."

Stiles chuckled softly as he leaned back up and started massaging Liam's torso, "You'd better be. I don't bottom for anyone, you know." He looked off to the side and added, "Actually, I've never bottomed for anyone before."

"Then why choose me?"

"Cuz I'm horny," Stiles stated simply with a shrug, "And I figured you could use the release more than some boring lesson so I thought I could try killing two birds with one stone. Do you approve?" he asked as he reached back to stroke Liam's hardened member.

"Ungh, yeah," he nodded with a small smile, "I definitely approve."

"Perfect," Stiles said, "so, are you ready to start or would you like to keep playing twenty questions?" When Liam closed his mouth, he smiled, "Good choice." 

A few minutes later, after he'd stretched himself out, Stiles found himself slowly sliding down Liam's member, his eyes mimicking Liam's fluttering with pleasure. He released a groan as he bottomed out before looking down at Liam's clenched eyes, "If you even think about cumming before we really start, I will slap you."

Where did that come from? His eyebrows raised again as he felt Liam's organ throb inside him. Did that really just turn him _on?_ Hey, whatever floats his boat and keeps it rocking. He started rotating his hips lasciviously as he flexed his muscles inside, enjoying the pleasures sounds coming from the werewolf underneath him; sounds that _he_ was causing. He knew it was just Liam's wolf giving off huge doses of pheromones, but when he felt Liam's tip brush against his prostate, he suddenly couldn't find it in himself to care about it anymore. This felt _great_ and he wasn't about to stop until he'd had his fill of it. Or, at least until Liam's wolf quit releasing pheromones. Whatever. Seeing a glimpse of uncertainty in Liam's eyes, Stiles moved up slightly before slamming himself back down, his head instantly thrown back with a loud moan as he felt Liam graze his prostate again. As he continued moving up and down while gyrating his hips, he leaned forward and lightly sucked on Liam's collarbone, "How we doin'?" "Uh, pretty--pretty good," he gasped with a nod, "Uh, so how are you going to piss me off?" He frowned when Stiles stopped sucking and lifted his head up enough to look him in the eyes. Stiles smirked as his right hand gently glided down from Liam's shoulder to lightly tweak his nipple, eliciting another groan from the werewolf, "Well...that's how we're expected to go all night long...y'know, in case you have performance issues. You can't cum...unless I say so." Liam scowled, "I don't have _performance_ issues. I'm good to go well into the morning--trust me!" Stiles laughed as he squeezed down on Liam's shaft as he slid back down it again. He shook his head before saying, "I don't care if you can last two weeks; you're not cumming until I say so." His face twisted into a contemplative look before he added with a mischievous grin, " _If_ I say so..." Liam growled as he pulled down on the ropes, but they wouldn't give. He may as well be trying to pull the Earth in the other direction for all the good his efforts were doing. His breathing deepened as his scowl remained intact, "Untie me, Stiles..." "What're you gonna do about it, hm? You gonna-you gonna try to rip my throat out with your teeth? Is my widdle pup gwumpy?" Stiles replied with a mock pout. He had to bite back the victorious chuckle as he watched anger cross Liam's features, "Uh-uh, wolf pup. You don't wanna get angry, remember?" "I don't care; let me up, Stiles!" Stiles chuckled, "As you wish," he responded disappointedly as he slowly raised himself off of Liam. His pout turned into a smirk as he watched Liam calm down and let out a small whine, "Now that anger doesn't seem so tempting anymore...does it?" Liam stilled for a beat before he finally shook his head, "No... no, it doesn't." Stiles rested his hands on Liam's shoulders, "What do you want, Liam?" Liam swallowed before he uttered in a deeper voice, his eyes glowing yellow, "I want to fuck you until your bed breaks and falls through the ceiling onto the first floor." Stiles grinned as he took the member back inside him and slid down it, "Good. You're still not allowed to cum, though." When Liam growled he retorted, "Yeah, yeah. Get pissed all you want; just as long as you use _this_ ," he squeezed his ass muscles again for emphasis, "to vent it out."

Liam slowly bucked into Stiles as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, the warm vice of flesh gripping him with just the perfect amount of pressure. He growled louder as he fought to pull on the ropes, but the wolfsbane prevented it. His brow furrowed as he bucked up into Stiles again before he shook his head, "Do we have to go so slow?"

Stiles smirked as he clamped down around Liam's member again, cocking a brow as he watched the werewolf's abs flex from the pleasure, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to keep his composure. He decided to take mercy on him and picked up a little bit of speed as he leaned down to whisper into Liam's ear, "As hot as your offer sounded, I'm rather fond of my bed being in one piece." He softly moaned as Liam bucked up and his member brushed against his prostate, "And I like there being a floor between my room and downstairs."

"Ungh, Stiles..." Liam groaned as he met Stiles' downward thrust with an upward thrust of his own, "please..."

Stiles just shook his head as he rotated his hips, elliciting another moan from the werewolf, "This is about teaching you control, remember? As much fun as it'd be to just--fuck--let you have your way with me, there wouldn't be any learning."

"I get enough learning in school, Stiles," Liam said through a moan, "I just need to vent my anger out."

Stiles paused his movements, prompting a disappointed groan from Liam as he looked down at the werewolf in contemplation. He pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing before he leaned down and nibbled on Liam's collarbone, "Could this be a viable form of said venting?"

"Oh, yeah," Liam answered with a nod, "Definitely." He threw his head back with a soft growl as he felt Stiles' intense heat grip him like a vice, "Fuck, Stiles. Just--just let me fucking breed you, man. Just...I need to--to show you what I can do. Untie me, Stiles. Untie me and let me fuck you, dude. I need it, Stiles..." His voice trailed off as the pleasure overtook him. 

Before Stiles could act, Liam's eyes started glowing yellow as he released a roar and tugged on the ropes as hard as he could. The ropes snapped and Liam's clawed hands instantly gripped Stiles' hips, the werewolf growling again as he flipped them over and pulled out of Stiles until only his head remained inside him. Smelling the rush of adrenaline coarsing through Stiles' body, he rested one of his clawed hands by his face as he thrusted back inside of him, his hands returning to normal. 

"Ohhhh, yeah," Liam moaned as he felt his member brush against Stiles' prostate, pulling a moan from the teen beneath him, "this is just what I needed." He leaned down to Stiles' ear, breathing heavily as he said, "Care to place a bet?"

Stiles moaned again as Liam deliberately targeted his prostate, "S-Sure."

Liam smirked as he pulled back and delivered a couple quick thrusts, his smirk growing into a smile hearing the other boy's moans, "First one to cry 'Uncle'? Buys breakfast."

Stiles groaned as he arched his back to meet Liam's accelerated thrusts, "Deal."

 

\------------------------------------

. --The Next Day--

 

"Ah!" Stiles quietly groaned as he stretched for lacrosse practice. What had been initially planned as a three hour training session had basically turned into an all-night fuckfest, but several orgasms and four bottles of KY later, the sun had come up and they had to call it quits. Liam wanted to keep going, his inner wolf starting to get a little too used to the idea, but Stiles had placated him with the promise of future endeavors--as long as he behaved.

Damn, could that werewolf go or what?! He eyed Scott on the field and started to make his way over to him when he felt a muscular arm drape over his shoulders.

"Thanks for last night, Stiles!" Liam said with a grin as he leaned in and planted a quick peck on his cheek, "I feel _so_ much better. I haven't even wanted to punch anyone today."

"Great, Liam," he replied with a smile before it faltered, "but you should probably watch the PDA..."

"Oh, right! Yeah, sorry about that. I just... I don't know, really. Well, catch ya later!" Liam smiled with a wave before he took off for the field.

"What the hell's got him smiling so much?" Scott asked through a chuckle as Stiles approached him.

"Eh," he replied with a shrug, "just did what you asked me to do. Guess it worked."

Scott snickered, "Yeah, I guess so. I owe you, bro. We both do."

Stiles' smile turned into a smirk as he gestured toward Liam, "All he owes me is a new bed." He spotted Scott's inquisitive look and decided to spare him the details, "Training...y'know...angry werewolves tend to destroy things."

"Yeah..." Scott said as he turned to watch Liam, "Right." He furrowed his brow when he heard Stiles wince in pain, "You okay, man?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm peachy with a side of keen; don't worry about me," Stiles smiled as he watched Liam run across the field, "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore. I'm pretty certain my...anger management course worked like a charm."

"Let's hope," Scott replied cautiously, "Thanks again."

Stiles shrugged as he watched Liam practice happily with pride, "No need to thank me, Scotty. It's just what pack is for."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Teen Wolf Prompt Tumblr:
> 
> A Stiam fic where Liam like nearly wolfs out during practice or like hits a teammate to hard and Scott tells Stiles to talk to Liam to find out what’s wrong. So Liam comes over after school and then Stiles puts a charm on the door so Liam can’t open and then proceeds to seduce and ride the fuck out of him but ties up his hands. Then next day at practice Scott says Liam’s a lot better, Stiles & Liam just smile a each other


End file.
